bibleresourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Jesus
Mentioned in: *Acts 1:1 - "In my former book, Theophilus, I wrote about all that Jesus began to do and to teach" *Acts 1:11 - “Men of Galilee,” they said, “why do you stand here looking into the sky? This same Jesus, who has been taken from you into heaven, will come back in the same way you have seen him go into heaven.” *Acts 1:14 - "They all joined together constantly in prayer, along with the women and Mary the mother of Jesus, and with his brothers." *Acts 1:16 - "and said, “Brothers and sisters, the Scripture had to be fulfilled in which the Holy Spirit spoke long ago through David concerning Judas, who served as guide for those who arrested Jesus. *Acts 1:21 - "Therefore it is necessary to choose one of the men who have been with us the whole time the Lord Jesus went in and out among us," *Acts 1:22 - beginning from John’s baptism to the time when Jesus was taken up from us. For one of these must become a witness with us of his resurrection.” *Acts 2:22 - “People of Israel, listen to this: Jesus of Nazareth was a man accredited by God to you by miracles, wonders and signs, which God did among you through him, as you yourselves know. *Acts 2:32 - God has raised this Jesus to life, and we are all witnesses of the fact. *Acts 2:36 - “Therefore let all Israel be assured of this: God has made this Jesus, whom you crucified, both Lord and Messiah.” *Acts 2:38 - Peter replied, “Repent and be baptized, every one of you, in the name of Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins. And you will receive the gift of the Holy Spirit. *Acts 3:6 - Then Peter said, “Silver or gold I do not have, but what I do have I give you. In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, walk.” *Acts 3:13 - The God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, the God of our fathers, has glorified his servant Jesus. You handed him over to be killed, and you disowned him before Pilate, though he had decided to let him go. *Acts 3:16 - By faith in the name of Jesus, this man whom you see and know was made strong. It is Jesus’ name and the faith that comes through him that has completely healed him, as you can all see. *Acts 3:20 - and that he may send the Messiah, who has been appointed for you—even Jesus. *Acts 4:2 - They were greatly disturbed because the apostles were teaching the people, proclaiming in Jesus the resurrection of the dead. *Acts 4:10 - then know this, you and all the people of Israel: It is by the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, whom you crucified but whom God raised from the dead, that this man stands before you healed. *Acts 4:11 - Jesus is “‘the stone you builders rejected, which has become the cornerstone.’118:22 *Acts 4:13 - When they saw the courage of Peter and John and realized that they were unschooled, ordinary men, they were astonished and they took note that these men had been with Jesus. *Acts 4:18 - Then they called them in again and commanded them not to speak or teach at all in the name of Jesus. *Acts 4:27 - Indeed Herod and Pontius Pilate met together with the Gentiles and the people of Israel in this city to conspire against your holy servant Jesus, whom you anointed. *Acts 4:30 - Stretch out your hand to heal and perform signs and wonders through the name of your holy servant Jesus.” *Acts 4:33 - With great power the apostles continued to testify to the resurrection of the Lord Jesus. And God’s grace was so powerfully at work in them all *Acts 5:30 - The God of our ancestors raised Jesus from the dead—whom you killed by hanging him on a cross. *Acts 5:40 - His speech persuaded them. They called the apostles in and had them flogged. Then they ordered them not to speak in the name of Jesus, and let them go. *Acts 5:42 - Day after day, in the temple courts and from house to house, they never stopped teaching and proclaiming the good news that Jesus is the Messiah. *Acts 6:14 - For we have heard him say that this Jesus of Nazareth will destroy this place and change the customs Moses handed down to us.” *Acts 7:55 - But Stephen, full of the Holy Spirit, looked up to heaven and saw the glory of God, and Jesus standing at the right hand of God. *Acts 7:59 - While they were stoning him, Stephen prayed, “Lord Jesus, receive my spirit.” *Acts 8:12 - But when they believed Philip as he proclaimed the good news of the kingdom of God and the name of Jesus Christ, they were baptized, both men and women. *Acts 8:16 - because the Holy Spirit had not yet come on any of them; they had simply been baptized intoin the name of the Lord Jesus. *Acts 8:25 - After they had further proclaimed the word of the Lord and testified about Jesus, Peter and John returned to Jerusalem, preaching the gospel in many Samaritan villages. *Acts 8:35 - Then Philip began with that very passage of Scripture and told him the good news about Jesus. *Acts 9:5 - “Who are you, Lord?” Saul asked. “I am Jesus, whom you are persecuting,” he replied. *Acts 9:17 - Then Ananias went to the house and entered it. Placing his hands on Saul, he said, “Brother Saul, the Lord—'Jesus', who appeared to you on the road as you were coming here—has sent me so that you may see again and be filled with the Holy Spirit.” *Acts 9:20 - At once he began to preach in the synagogues that Jesus is the Son of God. *Acts 9:22 - Yet Saul grew more and more powerful and baffled the Jews living in Damascus by proving that Jesus is the Messiah. *Acts 9:27 - But Barnabas took him and brought him to the apostles. He told them how Saul on his journey had seen the Lord and that the Lord had spoken to him, and how in Damascus he had preached fearlessly in the name of Jesus *Acts 9:34 - “Aeneas,” Peter said to him, “'Jesus' Christ heals you. Get up and roll up your mat.” Immediately Aeneas got up. *Acts 10:36 - You know the message God sent to the people of Israel, announcing the good news of peace through Jesus Christ, who is Lord of all. *Acts 10:38 - how God anointed Jesus of Nazareth with the Holy Spirit and power, and how he went around doing good and healing all who were under the power of the devil, because God was with him. *Acts 10:48 - So he ordered that they be baptized in the name of Jesus Christ. Then they asked Peter to stay with them for a few days. *Acts 11:17 - So if God gave them the same gift he gave us who believed in the Lord Jesus Christ, who was I to think that I could stand in God’s way?” *Acts 11:20 - Some of them, however, men from Cyprus and Cyrene, went to Antioch and began to speak to Greeks also, telling them the good news about the Lord Jesus. *Acts 13:23 - “From this man’s descendants God has brought to Israel the Savior Jesus, as he promised. *Acts 13:24 - Before the coming of Jesus, John preached repentance and baptism to all the people of Israel. *Acts 13:27 - The people of Jerusalem and their rulers did not recognize Jesus, yet in condemning him they fulfilled the words of the prophets that are read every Sabbath. *Acts 13:32 - “We tell you the good news: What God promised our ancestors 33 he has fulfilled for us, their children, by raising up Jesus. As it is written in the second Psalm: “‘You are my son; today I have become your father.’2:7 *Acts 13:38 - “Therefore, my brothers and sisters, I want you to know that through Jesus the forgiveness of sins is proclaimed to you. *Acts 15:11 - No! We believe it is through the grace of our Lord Jesus that we are saved, just as they are.” *Acts 15:26 - men who have risked their lives for the name of our Lord Jesus Christ. *Acts 16:7 - When they came to the border of Mysia, they tried to enter Bithynia, but the Spirit of Jesus would not allow them to *Acts 16:18 - She kept this up for many days. Finally Paul became so annoyed that he turned around and said to the spirit, “In the name of Jesus Christ I command you to come out of her!” At that moment the spirit left her. *Acts 16:31 - They replied, “Believe in the Lord Jesus, and you will be saved—you and your household.” *Acts 17:3 - explaining and proving that the Messiah had to suffer and rise from the dead. “This Jesus I am proclaiming to you is the Messiah,” he said. *Acts 17:7 - and Jason has welcomed them into his house. They are all defying Caesar’s decrees, saying that there is another king, one called Jesus.” *Acts 17:18 - A group of Epicurean and Stoic philosophers began to debate with him. Some of them asked, “What is this babbler trying to say?” Others remarked, “He seems to be advocating foreign gods.” They said this because Paul was preaching the good news about Jesus and the resurrection. *Acts 18:5 - When Silas and Timothy came from Macedonia, Paul devoted himself exclusively to preaching, testifying to the Jews that Jesus was the Messiah. *Acts 18:25 - He had been instructed in the way of the Lord, and he spoke with great fervorwith fervor in the Spirit and taught about Jesus accurately, though he knew only the baptism of John. *Acts 18:28 - For he vigorously refuted the Jews in public debate, proving from the Scriptures that Jesus was the Messiah. *Acts 19:4 - Paul said, “John’s baptism was a baptism of repentance. He told the people to believe in the one coming after him, that is, in Jesus.” *Acts 19:5 - On hearing this, they were baptized intoin the name of the Lord Jesus. *Acts 19:13 - Some Jews who went around driving out evil spirits tried to invoke the name of the Lord Jesus over those who were demon-possessed. They would say, “In the name of the Jesus whom Paul preaches, I command you to come out.” *Acts 19:15 - One day the evil spirit answered them, “'Jesus' I know, and I know about Paul, but who are you?” *Acts 19:17 - When this became known to the Jews and Greeks living in Ephesus, they were all seized with fear, and the name of the Lord Jesus was held in high honor. *Acts 20:21 - I have declared to both Jews and Greeks that they must turn to God in repentance and have faith in our Lord Jesus. *Acts 20:24 - However, I consider my life worth nothing to me; my only aim is to finish the race and complete the task the Lord Jesus has given me—the task of testifying to the good news of God’s grace. *Acts 20:35 - In everything I did, I showed you that by this kind of hard work we must help the weak, remembering the words the Lord Jesus himself said: ‘It is more blessed to give than to receive.’ ” *Acts 21:13 - Then Paul answered, “Why are you weeping and breaking my heart? I am ready not only to be bound, but also to die in Jerusalem for the name of the Lord Jesus.” *Acts 22:8 - “‘Who are you, Lord?’ I asked. “ ‘I am Jesus of Nazareth, whom you are persecuting,’ he replied. *Acts 24:24 - Several days later Felix came with his wife Drusilla, who was Jewish. He sent for Paul and listened to him as he spoke about faith in Christ Jesus. *Acts 25:19 - Instead, they had some points of dispute with him about their own religion and about a dead man named Jesus who Paul claimed was alive. *Acts 26:9 - “I too was convinced that I ought to do all that was possible to oppose the name of Jesus of Nazareth. *Acts 26:15 - “Then I asked, ‘Who are you, Lord?’ “ ‘I am Jesus, whom you are persecuting,’ the Lord replied. *Acts 28:23 - They arranged to meet Paul on a certain day, and came in even larger numbers to the place where he was staying. He witnessed to them from morning till evening, explaining about the kingdom of God, and from the Law of Moses and from the Prophets he tried to persuade them about Jesus. *Acts 28:31 - He proclaimed the kingdom of God and taught about the Lord Jesus Christ—with all boldness and without hindrance!